Turning his back (traduction fr)
by Adalas
Summary: Obi-Wan a dit qu'il aimait Anakin comme un frère. Alors pourquoi est-il parti en le laissant brûler ?


**Auteure** : Anne Camp aka Obi-quiet

 **Traductrice** : Adalas

 **Disclaimers** : Rien est à moi, hormis la traduction, le texte est disponible en VO sur ce site

 **Note de la traductrice** : Un petit OS qui pousse la réflexion assez loin sur les actes d'Obi-Wan et que l'auteure m'a aimablement autorisé à traduire.

* * *

Il le laissa là, hurlant et brûlant. Il avait été envoyé pour éliminer celui qu'il avait appris à aimer comme un fils, mais lorsque l'instant fatidique arriva... il ne put rien faire.

Certains disaient que le laisser en vie était une preuve de faiblesse. Il était d'accord. Cette décision allait faire toute la différence dans l'univers pour les années à venir. Il avait permis à Dark Vador de vivre et de seconder l'Empereur dans son règne de la terreur. Comment aurait-il put savoir que Palpatine était capable de le sauver ? Il était évident que Yoda ne pouvait échouer ! Du moins, c'est ce qu'il pensait à l'époque, alors qu'il était convaincu d'avoir laissé son apprenti Padawan mourir... par suffocation ou de faim.

Il n'avait jamais dit que c'était bien. Chaque pas qui l'éloignait de ce qui restait du corps brûlé de son Padawan accroissait son aversion de lui-même. Il ne pouvait toujours pas le faire

Certains disaient que le laisser en vie était une preuve de son affection... de son _attachement_. Il était d'accord. L'affection et la faiblesse allaient de toute manière de paire dans son esprit. L'attachement allait à l'encontre du Code des Jedi. L'attachement vous rendait faible. Ça l'avait certainement rendu faible, car il avait aimé le garçon qu'il avait élevé, et même s'il n'avait pas voulu l'admettre auparavant, il s'y était attaché.

Certains disaient que le laisser en vie était un acte d'égoïsme indigne d'un Jedi. Il était d'accord. Un Jedi ne laissait pas les gens souffrir. Et certainement pas l'enfant qu'il avait vu devenir un homme et avec qui il avait partagé la plupart de ses expériences. Ils s'étaient sauvé l'un l'autre, et il avait _fait confiance_ à Anakin.

Il n'oublierait pas de sitôt cette folie.

Certains disaient que le laisser en vie était un acte du Côté Obscur : un acte de colère et de vengeance. Laisser impitoyablement un compagnon d'arme, un compagnon Jedi mourir d'une mort lente et douloureuse plutôt que de mettre fin à sa misère. Et Obi-Wan ne pouvait être d'accord avec ça. Il avait réfléchi tant de fois sur ce jour-là et les événements qui y avaient conduit. S'il avait pu – d'une manière ou d'une autre – revenir dans les quelques jours qui l'avait précédé, il l'aurait fait sans hésiter, et ce quoiqu'en auraient dit ses collègues, membres du Conseil. Sans aucun doute, ils auraient trouvé une règle stupide à propos l'écoulement du temps et le fait de le garder intact.

Ils n'avaient pas vu les conséquences du massacre dans le Temple. Ils en avaient fait parti.

Il avait disséqué et analysé chaque émotion qu'il avait eu ce jour-là (et il pouvait se souvenir de chaque instant aussi clairement que s'il venait tout juste de les vivre, peu importe à quel point il désirait oublier). Il avait essayé maintes fois.

Avait-il ressenti de la colère ? Oui. De la souffrance ? Oui. S'était-il senti profondément peiné ? Oui. Trahi ? Oui. Indubitablement. Il avait aussi senti les premiers tiraillements de la solitude causés par la mort des gens qu'il considérait comme sa famille (morte de la main du garçon qu'il considérait pourtant comme son fils ) lorsqu'ils commencèrent finalement à s'immiscer dans son esprit. La torpeur avait commencé à refluer quand il s'était faufilé dans le vaisseau de Padmé.

Toutes ces émotions conduisaient au Côté Obscur, donc, si quelqu'un accusait le fait d'avoir laissé vivre Anakin comme étant un acte du Côté Obscur, il pouvait comprendre sa logique. Le fait est qu'il n'y été pas tombé. Il était resté fidèle au code des Jedi jusqu'à la fin. Oh, il avait été tenté de céder un instant au Côté Obscur, mais les yeux jaunes bordés de rouge d'Anakin – tellement emplis de haine et de souffrance, avait été un parfait rappel pour maintenir ses sentiments sous contrôle. Il les aurait probablement contrôlé de toute manière. Il espérait qu'il l'aurait fait. Parfois, il n'en était pas certain.

Mais le fait est qu'il n'y avait pas cédé.

Si les membres du Conseil étaient restés en vie, ils lui auraient demandé comment il pouvait en être si sûr. Yoda _lui avait_ demandé lorsqu'ils avaient établi les plans pour l'avenir après que tout est été dit et fait. Comment était-il si certain qu'il n'avait pas frôlé le Côté Obscur dans une telle situation ?

Sa réponse avait été simple : parce qu'il ne l'avait pas tué.

Parce qu'avec toute cette colère, cette souffrance, cette trahison rampant dans son âme, il avait eu peur. S'il avait terrassé Anakin et avait mis fin à sa vie ici et maintenant dans cet état d'esprit, miséricorde ou non, ça aurait été son premier pas dans le Côté Obscur.

Il s'était souvent demandé en s'asseyant devant sa hutte, en regardant les soleils jumeaux de Tattoine à l'horizon, si cela en avait vraiment valu la peine. Il avait, au fond, échangé la liberté de l'univers pour le salut de son âme. Peut-être que c'était pour cela qu'il avait cessé de se considérer comme un véritable Jedi, parce que si on lui donnait à nouveau le choix, il choisirait exactement la même chose, qu'importe combien ça semblait égoïste.

Sur Mustafar, dans son état d'esprit, tuer Anakin aurait été mal, et les conséquences de ses actions auraient davantage nuit à son âme que mille guerres n'auraient jamais pu le faire... et jamais il ne vouerait son âme aux ténèbres. Ce serait trahir tous ceux qu'il aimait, y compris Anakin.

Alors peut-être que ce n'était pas aussi égoïste qu'il le pensait. Il l'espérait, mais il n'osait y croire.

Très probablement, sa décision de laisser Anakin avait été une combinaison de toutes ces suppositions valables.

Quoiqu'il en soit, le résultat aurait été le même, et il était parti avec la forte conviction de ne jamais basculer dans le Côté Obscur... en laissant son meilleur ami brûler derrière...

Et malgré le fait qu'il le ferrait à nouveau sans hésiter, il se détestait pour ça depuis.

 **oOo** **oOo** **oOo**

Il ne s'est jamais pardonné. Pas vraiment

Après s'être entretenu avec Yoda, remis Luke à Lars, et après qu'on lui ait dit avec des termes non équivoques de rester loin du garçon, il avait tenté de vivre avec sa culpabilité tandis qu'il cherchait la conscience de son Maître dans la Force.

Ça lui avait pris des années pour apprendre. Souvent, Obi-Wan s'était demandé (dans ses instants de profondes frustrations) comment Yoda plongeait dans ce genre de médiation. Il haïssait cette manière de penser, car elle le conduisait inévitablement à songer à Anakin et à quel point celui-ci détestait méditer. Ce qui devait toujours être le cas. Un Sith pouvait-il réellement méditer avec le Côté Obscur ?

Il décida qu'il ne voulait pas le savoir.

Et peut-être que ça avait été ça son problème. Enfin, en partie. Il avait toujours été plutôt doué pour ne rien voir.

Il avait commencé à éviter les nouvelles des holos. Non seulement elles arrivaient de Coruscant avec pratiquement une semaine de retard due au temps de voyage des ondes, mais en plus, elles ne servaient qu'à lui rappeler encore et encore son échec. Et le fait que Yoda ait échoué aussi ne faisait qu'accroître son abattement.

Puis il rencontra réellement Luke pour la première fois. Il était sorti pour acheter des produits de première nécessité chez le marchand le plus proche, il était sur le chemin du retour lorsqu'il ressentit un élancement dans la Force. Immédiatement, il changea de direction pour le suivre jusqu'à son point d'origine. Un petit garçon était assis à côté d'un rocher enfouit dans le sable, recroquevillé là tandis qu'il essayait (et échouait) de ne pas pleurer bruyamment.

Obi-Wan ne put retenir un sourire (quoiqu'un peu inquiet) à la pensée d'un Luke perdu, âgé de quatre ans, se cachant des rayons du soleil sous l'ombre d'un rocher, ses bras entourant ses jambes, et deux larmes striant son visage bronzé couvert de poussière.

Ça lui prit un moment pour expliquer à Luke qu'il n'était pas un homme des sables, ou un maléfique chasseur de prime qui allait faire de lui un esclave (ce point ayant soulevé un fort inconfort). Un fois qu'Obi-Wan eut convaincu le garçon qu'il n'était pas une menace, ils étaient retournés dans la ferme de Lars.

C'est là que Luke avait posé une question :

\- Pourquoi tu pleures ? avait demandé le garçon de quatre ans dans un basique écorché.

Obi-Wan ne put qu'être surpris.

\- Pourquoi je pleures ? Que veux-tu dire ?

\- Tu as mal, là, dit le garçon en plaçant une main sur sa poitrine.

Obi-Wan ne sut que répondre. Une part de lui voulait se morigéner pour être si transparent au point qu'un jeune garçon non entraîné pouvait voir en lui. L'autre part de lui s'émerveillait du lien de Luke avec la Force qui lui avait permit de voir ça.

\- Tu pleures.

Obi-Wan sourit tristement.

\- J'ai fait quelque chose de mal, dit-il à la fois à lui-même et à Luke.

\- Vous voulez vous asseoir dans le coin ?

Obi-Wan faillit rire aux souvenirs de ses jeunes années où il était mis dans un coin. C'était dans une grande zoné protégée de la Force, réservée à ceux qui avaient besoin d'une punition, mais le concept était similaire.

Peut-être que s'isoler comme il l'avait fait n'était pas seulement par choix de l'anonymat.

\- Oui, ça faisait longtemps, répondit-il, sentant le stupide sourire triste revenir.

Le visage du garçon s'illumina

\- Quand vous aurez fini, vous viendrez m'aider.

Obi-Wan cligna des yeux. Deux fois. C'étaient les mots d'un enfant qui ne comprenait rien à l'univers, et pourtant ces mots l'avaient profondément touché. Finir ? Cet enfant l'avait tout simplement poussé à rejeter toute une vie d'échecs après seulement quatre années ? Quatre années à se blâmer. Quatre années à haïr ce qui s'était passé, mais sans jamais laisser grandir cette haine. Jamais il ne la laisserait se développer suffisamment pour l'entraîner dans les ténèbres, mais il était toute fois incapable de la laisser partir.

Était-il dans les limbes ? Dans un lieu à cheval entre la lumière et les ténèbres à cause de sa culpabilité ?

Il le méritait certainement, mais que pouvait-il faire de bien ici ?

Pour aider Luke, il devait de nouveau être un Jedi : enraciné dans la lumière. S'il ne l'était pas, il condamnerait cet enfant innocent au même sort innommable que son père.

Et il ne le pouvait pas. Il ne pouvait pas tourner le dos à ce garçon comme il l'avait fait avec Anakin.

\- Je l'espère Luke, dit-il enfin, réalisant que le garçon n'avait pas cessé de l'observer, attendant sa réponse.

Et pour la première fois depuis quatre ans, un mince rai de lumière frappa la prison de solitude et de ténèbres qu'il s'était involontairement bâtie.

Après sa conversation avec Luke, il s'était retrouvé à repousser le poids de la culpabilité et de la douleur, rendant le rayon de lumière plus large, le laissant faire passer davantage de lumière car il ne referait plus la même erreur, et s'il devait se débarrasser de ces fardeaux émotionnels qu'il méritait pourtant, qu'il en soit ainsi.

Il ne tournerait pas encore le dos.


End file.
